Second Himchan
by bbang2chan
Summary: Yongguk yang sedih karena kehilangan kekasihnya dan pada saat-saat kesedihannya itu dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya ingin bersama orang itu. B.A.P FanFiction, BangHim.


Second Himchan

Author: MatoShishiTats

Main cast: Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan

Other cast: Jung Daehyun

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Life

Disclaimer: B.A.P (TS Ent, God, Their Parents)

Warning: OOC, NON-EYD, YAOI

Note's: Fic ketiga dari Ren, terima kasih buat para reader yang ngasih review di fic Ren sebelumnya. Ren nggak bisa balas reviewnya masing-masing tapi Ren bakalan ingat sama kalian(ceileh).

Summary: Yongguk yang sedih karena kehilangan kekasihnya dan pada saat-saat kesedihannya itu dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya ingin bersama orang itu. B.A.P FanFiction, BangHim.

Second Himchan

Mendung

Gelap

Matahari tampak bersembunyi

Gambaran untuk kota Seoul saat ini, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan dan orang-orang sudah mulai bergerak cepat untuk pulang atau sekedar berteduh ditempat-tempat yang ada didekat mereka. Tapi tidak ditempat ini, ditempat yang sunyi dan hening. Pemakaman. sesosok lelaki yang hanya sendiri tampak enggan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Lelaki itu memandangi sebuah batu nisan didepannya. Wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan , dia menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Lelaki itu kemudian berjongkok didepan makam itu yang bertuliskan 'Kim Himchan'

"Aku bodoh, Kim Himchan. Seharusnya aku tidak menginjinkanmu mengemudikan mobil sialan itu, aku bodoh Kim Himchan" Yongguk, nama lelaki itu mengelus pelan batu nisan dan foto sosok kekasihnya yang ada didepannya. Dihadapannya kini adalah makam kekasihnya, kekasihnya yang belum lama ini meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa dirinya dan juga kekasihnya.

Second Himchan

(Flashback On)

"Bbang, aku ingin mengemudi" Yongguk menoleh pada sosok cantik yang ada disampingnya

"Tidak Hime, kau masih belum mahir dalam mengemudi mobil" Himchan, sosok manis itu kesal dengan perkataan kekasihnya. Tapi dia tidak kehabisan akal.

"Ayolah Bbang, sekali ini saja" Himchan memalingkan wajah Yongguk untuk menatapnya

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kau tidak mengijinkan aku minta putus Bbang. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan pergi jauh, hingga kau tak bisa meraihku. Stopkan mobilnya" Himchan hendak keluar dari mobil tapi langsung dicegat Yongguk.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, Hime" Himchan tersenyum dan mencium bibir Yongguk. Yongguk yang merasa ada yang aneh langsung memeluk Himchan. Dia merasa seperti akan ada yang hilang. Tapi apa? Dia tidak tahu, dan sosok manis didepannya ini seakan akan hilang dari sisinya. Yongguk segera membuang pikiran buruk dalam otaknya. Dia yakin Himchan tidak akan pergi

"Jangan pergi , Hime" Yongguk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah cantik Himchan

"Aku akan pergi Bbang setelah ini" Yongguk tampak bingung dengan perkataan Himchan

"Apa maksudmu?" Himchan tertawa

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Ayo masuk sayang" Himchan mendorong pelan tubuh Yongguk masuk kedalam mobil dan tentu saja Himchan dikursi kemudi.

"Pelan-pelan Hime" Yongguk tampak sedikit takut mengingat kekasihnya ini belum terlalu mahir dalam bermobil

"Bbang aku bisa kan, kau ini penakut sekali" Himchan menoleh kearah Yongguk dan Yongguk tentunya tersenyum lega melihatnya

"Kau memang hebat baby" Yongguk mengelus pelan rambut coklat Himchan. Namun saat menoleh kedepan ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat, dan Himchan sendiri tidak fokus dengan mobil yang dikendarainya

"Hime, awasss" Yongguk ingin membelokan setir mobil itu namun terlambat mobil didepannya sudah menghantam mobilnya dan terjadilah tabrakan yang tidak dapat dihindari. Tubuh Yongguk dan Himchan terlempar keluar mobil. Tubuh Yongguk menghantam aspal jalanan, tapi tidak dengan tubuh Himchan. Tubuhya terlebih dahulu menghantam kaca mobil didepannya lalu jatuh keaspal yang mengakibatkan wajah dan tubuh Himchan penuh dengan beling kaca dari mobil didepannya.

Beberapa saat Yongguk pingsan dan jalanan pun ramai oleh orang-orang. Yongguk tersadar dari pingsan dan bangun, kepalanya sangat sakit. Disekitarnya banyak sekali orang-orang. Yongguk sadar dimana Himchan, kekasihnya? Yongguk mencari-cari Himchan ditempat mereka kecelakaan ini. Sebenarnya tubuhnya juga penuh luka, tapi dia tidak perduli. Saat ini yang dia perdulikan adalah kekasihnya. Yongguk menemukannya. Himchan tergeletak mengenaskan tubuhnya penuh darah, Yongguk memeluk Himchan dan menangis.

"Himchan, bangun Himchan. Kau harus bangun kita akan kerumah sakit, tolong panggilkan ambulans tolong" Yongguk meminta kepada orang-orang didepannya

"Himchan, bangun. Dengar suara ku Himchan, Hime bangun sayang" Yongguk mengguncang-guncang tubuh lemah Himchan namun nihil, Himchan tak bergerak sama sekali.

Dan tepat saat itu sesosok bayangan tampak didepan Yongguk dan jasad Himchan.

"Bbang, ,maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita, aku harus pergi Bbang" sosok bayangan putih itu menangis lalu meninggalkan kedua manusia yang sudah berbeda alam itu.

(Flashback Off)

Second Himchan

"Hime, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Kenapa kau tak mengajakku? Kau jahat Kim Himchan, kau tak menepati janjimu untuk tidak meninggalkanku, kau jahat Kim Himchan" dan air mata yang ditahan Yongguk dari tadi keluar juga dengan derasnya, dan tepat saat Yongguk menangis hujan pun mengguyur kota Seoul, pemakaman dan tentu saja Yongguk. Tapi tetap Yongguk enggan pergi dari tempatnya. Yongguk menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengingat dirinya masih tidak bisa melepas Himchan, kekasihnya. Dia rela jika saat ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini dia mati didepan pemakaman Himchan. Tapi Tuhan belum berkehendak

"Hime, lihat sekarang karena ulahmu aku jadi seperti ini, aku seperti orang bodoh Himchan. Apa kau tak kasihan padaku?"

Yongguk merasa ada yang memayunginya.

"Hyung percuma kau menangisinya, dia tidak mungkin kembali lagi" Sosok yang memayungi Yongguk tadi berucap, dan ucapkan itu sukses membuat Yongguk menangis lagi. Dia tahu percuma dia menangis seperti ini, Himchan tidak akan kembali

"sudahlah hyung, lupakan Himchan hyung dan jalani hidupmu seperti dulu. Jangan seperti ini hyung aku kasihan padamu" Daehyun menyentuh pundak Yongguk, memberi kekuatan pada Yongguk

Yongguk mengangguk lemah lalu berdiri dan menatap Daehyun. "Aku akan berusaha bangkit lagi Daehyun-ah, tapi untuk melupakan Himchan. Tidak akan"

"Bagaimana kau akan bangkit hyung jika kau masih belum bisa melupakan Himchan hyung?"

"Aku akan berusaha bangkit tanpa harus melupakan Himchan, maka dari itu bantu aku Daehyun-ah" Yongguk kembali menatap makam didepannya dengan senyum lemah yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu hyung" Daehyun mengangguk. Lalu mengajak Yongguk pulang.

Second Himchan

"Hyung, kau ingin memesan apa?" Yongguk menggeleng kepada Daehyun. Yongguk menatap keluar kafe ini, ya mereka sekarang berada disebuah kafe yang terletak didekat taman kota. Hujan sudah berhenti dari sejam yang lalu dan sekarang kota Seoul sangat cerah dihiasi oleh sinar matahari.

"Baiklah, aku kekamar kecil dulu hyung" dan sepeninggal Daehyun, Yongguk masih menatap keluar kafe ini. Dan mata Yongguk terhenti pada sebuah objek ditaman itu, sosok yang sangat dia kenal dan sedang bermain-main dengan segerombolan anak kecil. Yongguk keluar dari kafe itu dan berlari kearah taman kota dan menemui sosok yang sangat dia kenal.

"Hime, Kim Himchan" Dan sosok itu menoleh kearah Yongguk, sosok itu tampak bingung dengan Yongguk. Dia berdiri dan menyuruh anak kecil tadi untuk bermain sendiri. Yongguk langsung memeluk sosok didepannya dan mencium lembut keningnya

"Hime, ini benar kau? Benar ini kau Kim Himchan, kekasihku" sosok tadi mendorong tubuh Yongguk, menatap seolah-olah 'siapa kamu, dan aku tak mengenalmu'

"Hime, kau kenapa? Aku kekasihmu, Bang Yongguk" Yongguk kembali ingin memeluknya, namun sosok itu menahan tubuh Yongguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu sosok itu mengambil sesuatu dalam saku jaketnya, buku dan pulpen? Lelaki itu menulis sesuatu didalam buku kecil itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Yongguk

'aku memang Kim Himchan, tapi aku bukan kekasihmu' itulah isi tulisan dari sosok diepan Yongguk. Yongguk tercengang melihatnya, orang didepannya ini bisu? Yongguk mengelak, Hime pasti sedang berbohong padanya.

"Jangan bercanda baby, kau tahu aku begitu merindukanmu" Dan Yongguk kembali memeluk Himchan. Himchan meronta-ronta tanpa suara dalam pelukan Yongguk. Yongguk yang kesal dengan perlakuan Himchan, cepat-cepat menangkup wajah manis Himchan dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Himchan memukul-mukul dada bidang Yongguk, namun Yongguk dengan kasar menarik bahu Himchan yang mengakibatkan baju Himchan robek. Himchan ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa.

Yongguk memperdalam ciumannya dan menggigit kuat bibir bawah Himchan, bibir Himchan berdarah. Himchan menangis dalam ciuman itu. Yongguk merasakan asin darah dari ciumannya, namun dia tetap melumat bibir Himchan. Tetesan darah mengucur dari mulut mereka, menetes ketangan Himchan yang pada saat itu meremas kemeja putih Yongguk, mengakibatkan baju Yongguk terkena bercak darah Himchan. Yongguk melepas ciumannya dan menatap Himchan, Himchan menangis dalam diam matanya sembab bercampur sendu. Yongguk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Himchan.

" Maaf baby, aku tak bermaksud melukai mu, kau yang menolakku, jadi aku melakukan ini maafkan aku" Yongguk memeluk Himchan, tepat pada saat itu Himchan menampar pipi Yongguk dan berlari menjauh dari Yongguk. Yongguk ingin mengejar Himchan namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya

"Hime, jangan pergi. Hei kau, Jung Daehyun apa kau lakukan cepat lepas, aku ingin mengejar Himchan" Yongguk menarik kasar tangan Daehyun namun Daehyun menarik lagi tangan Yongguk

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung? Himchan hyung sudah tidak ada, kau pasti menghayal" Dan perkataan Daehyun tadi telak menghantam hati Yongguk.

Tes

Satu tetes air mata berhasil keluar dari pelupuk matanya, Yongguk kembali menangis dan menatap Daehyun

"Aku tidak berbohong Daehyun-ah, aku melihatnya, aku memeluknya, aku menciumnya, ini nyata dan ini buktinya" Yongguk memperlihatkan bercak darah dikemeja putihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Daehyun terkejut melihat darah dikemeja Yongguk

"Aku tadi mencium dan mengigit bibirnya" Yongguk masih menatap kebelakang

"Dia Kim Himchan, Daehyun-ah. Dia Himchan-ku" Lanjut Yongguk kemudian menatap Daehyun

"Akan ku buktikan padamu kalau yang ku lihat benar-benar Himchan. Besok kita akan ketaman ini lagi" Yongguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Daehyun ditaman itu.

"Ku harap ucapanmu benar hyung" Daehyun menatap nanar kepergian Yongguk

"Kau memang hebat Himchan hyung, bisa membuat Yongguk hyung seperti ini" Lanjut Daehyun, lalu pergi menyusul Yongguk.

Second Himchan

Ditempat ini, seperti kemarin Yongguk dan Daehyun berada dikafe didekat taman kota Seoul. Sudah sejam mereka menunggu, namun orang yang ditunggu tidak juga muncul. Daehyun sudah putus asa dan ingin mengajak Yongguk pulang. Daehyun berdiri.

"Hyung, sepertinya orang yang kita cari tidak ada, sepertinya dia tidak akan muncul lagi setelah kejadian waktu itu" Yongguk menatap Daehyun

"Dia akan datang, pasti" Daehyun kembali duduk dan kembali menunggu bersama Yongguk

2 Jam

"Lihat, itu dia Daehyun. Itu Himchan" Yongguk menunjuk sebuah objek diseberang sana, Daehyun kemudian mengikuti arah telunjuk Yongguk. Lama Daehyun menatap objek tersebut dan betapa terkejut saat melihat wajah objek tersebut, Daehyun menatap Yongguk

"Hyung, benar dia Himchan hyung? Aku tidak bermimpi kan?" Yongguk menggeleng

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi Daehyun-ah ini nyata. Jadi sekarang apa? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" Yongguk menundukan kepalanya, Daehyun yang merasa kasihan pada Yongguk berencana ingin membantunya

"Aku akan menemuinya hyung, tenanglah aku akan membantumu" Yongguk mengangkat kepalanya, Daehyun kemudian tersenyum

"Aku akan membantumu hyung"

"Tapi dia tidak bisa berbicara" Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya

"Maksud hyung, dia tunarungu?" Yongguk mengangguk

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku akan berusaha. Tapi kau tidak boleh ikut biar aku saja yang menemuinya." Yongguk kembali mengangguk dan Daehyun kemudian meninggalkannya. Dan tinggallah Yongguk sendiri. Menatap Daehyun melangkah kesebarang sana.

"Semoga kau berhasil Jung Daehyun" Ucap Yongguk

Second Himchan

Himchan sedang asik bermain dengan anak kecil ditaman ini. Dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Ehem, permisi boleh aku duduk disini?" Himchan menatap sosok itu, kemudian tersenyum dan menggeser duduknya untuk berbagi dengan sosok tersebut.

"Terima kasih" Himchan hanya mengangguk

"Oya, kenalkan namaku Jung Daehyun, kau bisa memanggilku Daehyun" Daehyun mengangkat tangannya dan dibalas Himchan, tapi tak ada jawaban dari Himchan. Tapi sedetik kemudian Himchan mengambil buku kecil dan pulpennya, menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas itu.

'Namaku Kim Himchan, kau boleh memanggilku Himchan' Daehyun tersenyum melihat kata demi kata yang ditulis Himchan.

Lalu tanpa sengaja Daehyun menatap bibir Himchan. 'bekas luka' pikir Daehyun, dan pikirannya langsung pada Yongguk. Ya Yongguk hyung yang melakukannya.

"Kau sendiri kesini?" Daehyun bertanya pada Himchan, dan Himchan mengangguk

"Hmmm, boleh aku mengajak temanku kesini? Dia sendirian disana" Daehyun menunjuk kafe diseberang taman ini, Himchan mengikuti arah tangan Daehyun. Himchan hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum lalu kemudian mengambil iPhone-nya, untuk menghubungi Yongguk.

"Hyung, kesinilah dia mengijinkan mu" Daehyun berbicara pada sosok diseberang sana

"..."

"Tidak hyung, jika datang dengan baik-baik"

"..."

"Aku bercanda, cepatlah kesini sebelum dia pulang" Kemudian Daehyun memutuskan line telepon.

Himchan yang mendengar percakapan Daehyun dan seseorang disana hanya diam tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Daehyun dan Himchan berbincang-bincang menggunakan buku, sambil menunggu Yongguk. Dan tidak lama sosok yang ditunggu pun muncul

"Yongguk hyung, nahh Himchan-ssi ini orang yang ku ceritakan tadi" Himchan menatap Yongguk, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Yongguk yang melihatnya takut jika Himchan akan pergi lagi. Namun dugaannya salah Himchan malah mengangkat tangannya pada Yongguk, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Yongguk membalas jabatan tangan Himchan.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya semua hyung, dia mengerti sekarang" Daehyun menjelaskan. Yongguk mengangguk kemudian duduk dikursi itu

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus pergi dulu hyung. Jaga dia baik-baik" Daehyun tersenyum kepada Yongguk dan Himchan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Himchan kembali duduk disamping Yongguk.

"Maaf atas kejadian semalam, Hime- maksudku Himchan-ssi" Himchan mengangguk lalu menulis sesuatu dibukunya

'tidak apa-apa Yongguk-ssi, aku mengerti perasaanmu' Yongguk menatap Himchan

"Kau sering kesini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

'Iya, aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya ingin kesini saja. Tempat ini sangat indah menurutku'

"Sepertinya tempat ini sangat spesial bagimu"

'Tentu saja, tempat ini sangat spesial bagiku. Karena ditempat inilah aku bertemu dengan kekasihku'

Dan Yongguk tersentak ketika membaca tulisan terakhir dari Himchan 'kekasih' apakah Himchan sudah mempunyai kekasih? Hati Yongguk seakan remuk melihat tulisan itu

'Kau kenapa? Kekasih ku sudah lama meninggal, sama sepertimu' Yongguk menatap Himchan. Benarkah? Berarti dia masih mempunyai harapan pada Himchan

"Kenapa dia bisa meninggal?"

'Dia meninggal karena penyakitnya, padahal dia sudah berjanji padaku dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku takut sekarang apakah masih ada orang yang menyukai ku, karena kupikir hanya dia yang tulus mencintaiku'

"Apa yang kau katakan? Masih ada orang yang mencintaimu, buktinya aku"Dan mendengar itu Himchan hanya malu dan memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

'Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi Yongguk-ssi' Himchan memasukan buku dan pulpenya kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Bolehkah besok kita bertemu lagi Himchan?" Yongguk bertanya pada Himchan. Himchan menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu sosok itupun pergi dari hadapan Yongguk.

(note: yang pakai (") Yongguk dan (') Himchan)

Second Himchan

Hari-hari dijalani Yongguk bersama Himchan, setiap hari Yongguk pergi ketaman ini menemui Himchan. Mereka melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Seminggu yang lalu Yongguk menyatakan cintanya pada Himchan, dan tentu saja cintanya diterima Himchan. Sungguh hati Yongguk bahagia kini 'Himchan kedua' menjadi miliknya. Berkat Himchan kedua inilah dia bisa melupakan Himchannya dulu, tapi Yongguk tidak melupakannya, dia masih mengingat Himchannya dulu.

Dan sekarang tampak Himchan sedang menunggu sosok yang sekarang mengisi ruang-ruang hidupnya. Himchan memandangi kolam kecil yang ada ditaman ini. Kakinya tergerak untuk mendekati kolam itu. Merenggangkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin memeluk seseorang. Menghirup udara dimusim semi yang indah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Bunga sakurapun mulai tumbuh dengan cantik. Lama Himchan seperti itu hingga dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekap kedua tanganya dari belakang, menyamai seperti Himchan.

(Author: bayangin titanic. ~Reader: ganggu nih author.~ Author: Cuma ngasih tau /dibakar masal/)

"Melamunkan siapa, Chanie?" Yongguk kemudian memeluk Himchan dari belakang, menyusupkan wajahnya keleher Himchan. Menghirup wangi tubuh Himchan.

Himchan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut. Kemudian membalikan tubuhnya hingga menghadap wajah tampan Yongguk. Yongguk mengelus lembut wajah putih Himchan dari kening, hidung mancungnya, pipinya yang sedikit merah kemudian berhenti dibibir merah blossom Himchan, mengusap bibir itu pelan. Himchan memejamkan matanya saat tangan Yongguk mengusap bibirnya. Hingga dia merasakan ada sesuatu dibibirnya. Itu bibir Yongguk.

Yongguk melumat pelan bibir Himchan, ciuman yang hangat dan manis, Himchan membalas lumatan Yongguk. Ciuman itu berubah panas karena kini Himchan meremas pelan rambut Yongguk. Dan sepertinya Yongguk hilang kesadaran, buktinya kini ciuman Yongguk berpindah keleher putih Himchan. Himchan mendesah tanpa suara, tangan lentiknya masih setia meremas rambut Yongguk. Yongguk semakin dalam menghisap leher Himchan. Banyak bercak kemerah-merahan dileher Himchan. Aksi Yongguk terhenti karena sebuah suara dari iPhone-nya yang berbunyi. Himchan segera mendorong pelan tubuh Yongguk menjauh darinya.

(author hampir pingsan ckckck)

Yongguk sedikit kesal dengan benda bodoh ini, hei kalau saja benda itu tidak berbunyi mungkin sekarang Yongguk bisa memperkosa Himchan ditaman ini. Yongguk kemudian mengankat telepon yang diyakini adalah Daehyun

"Ada apa? Kau mengganggu saja Jung Daehyun" Yongguk sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"Hei, hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin memperkosa Himchan? Lakukan lah setelah kalian menikah, dan kalian tadi panas sekali" Yongguk menggerak-gerakan kepalanya mencari sosok Daehyun, entah dimana anak itu. Dia melihat kegiatan Yongguk dan Himchan barusan

"Dimana kau? Jangan seperti mata-mata"

"Aku dibelakang kalian" Yongguk menoleh kebelakang dan 1 km dari mereka nampak Daehyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Yongguk memutuskan line dan menghampiri Daehyun tidak lupa dia mengajak Himchan.

"Kau dasar, mengapa suka menguntit kami" Yongguk mengalungkan lengannya dileher Daehyun dan menariknya hingga Daehyun meringis kesakitan

"Ya, hyung sakit lepaskan" Yongguk melepaskan lengannya dan tertawa melihat Daehyun menderita. Daehyun mendelik kesal pada Yongguk tapi semenit kemudian dia tersenyum karena hyung-nya ini sudah kembali seperti dulu. Karena 'Himchan kedua' ini Yongguk bisa melalui hidupnya seperti dulu lagi, bahagia sama seperti saat ada Himchannya yang dulu.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajak Himchan kesuatu tempat, kau mau ikut?" Yongguk bertanya pada Daehyun. Daehyun menggeleng

"Tidak hyung, kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti" Daehyun tahu kemana Yongguk membawa Himchan, kemana lagi kalau bukan kepemakaman Himchannya dulu.

Second Himchan

Ditempat yang sunyi dan hening ini dua sosok itu sedang memanjatkan doa pada makam didepannya, mereka tampak tenang dalam berdoa. Hingga mereka menyelesaikan doanya dan menatap makam didepannya.

"Chanie, inilah makam kekasihku dulu, lihat foto itu. Wajahnya mirip sepertimu kan?" Himchan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Yongguk. Yongguk kemudian mengelus foto dan makam Himchannya dulu

"Hime, apa kabarmu disana? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, kau merestuinya kan? Aku tidak akan melupakanmu karena kalian berdua sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Kalian sama dan kupikir kalian satu jiwa dan satu hati" Yongguk menatap sosok disampingnya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanie" Yongguk mengelus rambut Himchan

Yongguk dapat melihat pergerakan dari bibir Himchan yang mengucapkan sesuatu 'Aku juga mencintaimu Bbang' Himchan mengelus punggung Yongguk. Yongguk mencium kening Himchan dan memeluknya

Dari jauh Daehyun menatap Yongguk dan Himchan. Dia tersenyum bahagia melihat hyungnya kembali lagi seperti dulu berkat Himchan kedua.

"hyung, kuharap ini penderitaanmu yang terakhir dan teruslah bahagia seperti ini. Dan Himchan hyung restuilah mereka" Daehyun berkata sambil menatap kesampingnya.

"Dia akan terus bahagia Daehyun-ah, pasti. Aku merestuinya. Himchan seperti diriku yang terlahir kembali" Sosok bayangan putih yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Daehyun. Berdiri disamping Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum mendengar bisikan halus itu. Dia memang tidak dapat melihat Himchan hyung-nya tapi dia dapat merasakan kehadiran Himchan disampingnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku merasa tenang karena Yongguk sudah menemukan pengganti diriku. Aku pergi Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Jung Daehyun. Dan kuharap kau dapat menjaga Yongguk dan Himchan untuk ku" Daehyun mengangguk dengan bisikan Himchan.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal. Kebahagiaan bersama kalian" Bayangan putih itu pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Selamat tinggal hyung"

"Selamat tinggal Hime" Daehyun dan Yongguk mengucapkan kalimat itu bersama.

Ruh Himchan terbang keatas awan yang putih dan menghilang tepat saat cahaya dari langit bersinar terang seakan-akan menelan bayangan putih itu, membawa ruh Himchan menuju tempat yang sangat indah dan tentu saja lebih indah dari pada dunia. Surga

END

Selesai. Kurang angst? Kurang romance? Masa sih(dibogem reader)

Himchan cantik ya disini? Sengaja bikin begitu hehe kan cocok tuh sama ceritanya, Himchan yang polos dan cantik. Yongguk yang ganteng dan diam2 mesum. Daehyun yang bijak dan baik hati.

Rencana mau bikin NC, tapi yah susah bikinnya mengingat Himchan yang tunarungu(maaf cuma fic) /dicekek Himchan/ , jadi kapan-kapan deh bikin(digebukin) mohon maaf jika masih ada typo...

Nah mind to review? Review kalian adalah penyemangat Ren buat terus nulis ff

See You Reader ^^


End file.
